New Beginnings
by Shanny333
Summary: Jessica has just moved towns and is terrified of attending her new school. She's shy and knows it will be difficult for her to make friends. She meets Brad, a biker and with his help she slowly grows more confident with herself. More more more...
1. Chapter 1

**New beginnings**

We were moving. My life was officially over. Even as I sat in my new room, the walls blank and unfamiliar I just couldn't do it. I couldn't bring myself to believe that my life in Palmsprings was gone. It had taken me long enough to get settled into my old home, with me being shy and all it wasn't exactly easy to make friends. Now I had to start all over again.

My name is Jessica, Jess for short. I have caramel blonde hair and sky blue eyes. I have zero confidence and like to keep to myself. This is my story.

I slipped on my brand new blue dress and admired it in my mirror. The fabric matched my eyes and I loved the way the dress fell. It was a simple dress, just like me. It was also brand new, just like the town I was in. Mum had bought it as a way of trying to turn me around. She desperately wanted me to like our new home.

Wearing silver earrings and the necklace Gran had given me, I wondered if I had over done my look. I bit my lip, studying myself in the mirror.

The door swung open and my mother walked in, she stopped dead when she saw me.

"Hunny you look beautiful" she said as she looked me up and down. "That dress looks stunning on you."

I smiled sheepishly. "You don't think its too much?"

"Of course not, its perfect." She declared, twining me in a hug. "Are you ready? I'll drop you and Mike off before I head to my new job."

Mike was my stepbrother and a year older than myself. I didn't like him very much, he seemed a bit full of himself.

"I'm ready."

The ride to school was a slow one and seemed to drag on and on. My stomach was gong crazy and I felt as though I was going to be sick.

"Have fun you two." Mum called as we hopped out of the car. "Stay out of trouble Mike."

Mike was the bad-boy type. He enjoyed getting into trouble and making everyone around him miserable. Not to mention the few times he had been arrested. Mums request wasn't going to go down well.

The two off us stood their awkwardly, gazing at the school before us. It was huge and already packed with students. How was I supposed to find my way around this place?

"Shit, I might just wag today. I properly wont find my class anyway." Mike said with a frown, still staring at the huge building before us. I shrugged, really not caring.

"Ok well make sure you're back here before Mum picks us up. I'm sure you would rather she not find our about this."

He grinned and flashed me a wink. "Got it." he said.

I was by myself, about to walk into a school full of strangers. I had never before been so scared in my entire life.

I stood there awhile, desperately wishing I was back in Palmsprings. Why did I have to be so unbelievably shy? I tugged at my dress and drew in a deep breath. I took a step forward and another and another. I could do this, it wasn't that hard. Heads turned to stare as I walked past, their eyes stabbing into me like knives. I panicked. Surely people staring wasn't a good thing. Did I look strange? Was the dress too much?

No. Other girls were wearing dresses, a lot more dresser than mine. It couldn't be the dress. Blood rushed to my cheeks as I strolled the corridor.

**Brads POV**

"Wow. Who is she?" I asked myself, my eyes trailing after a girl who I did not recognise. Her cheeks were rosy red and her caramel hair tumbled down her back. Her face was flawless, not a pimple in sight and her eyes. Wow. They were stunners. Bright blue, brighter than the ocean.

She wasn't the type of girl I usually took notice off. She looked too delicate and definitely didn't have black liner smudged around her eyes. Normally I hardly even took notice in girls, too busy concentrating on my bike and trying to get the heck outta this place. The girl was frowning, she looked lost and unsure. "She must be new." I realised. Hell I was smart. I waited awhile before I decided to put her out of her misery and help her.

"You look lost." I stated unhelpfully. My bad boy mojo kicking in. She looked at me. Up close she was even more beautiful, and definitely not my usual type.

"Is it that noticeable?" she said quietly, avoiding my stare. "I was hoping I didn't look completely clueless."

For some reason, her voice made my gut drop. I smiled.

"Maybe I can help, where do you need to be?"

She studied her time table, her eyelashes brushing her skin as she looked down. I tried not to stare as I waited for her answer.

"English, D block, room 13."

Same room as me, funny.

"Looks like we'll be spending first period together." I said with a wink and her lips curved into a smile. Definitely not like any of my ex's. None of them were the type to smile that much. It was a nice change, her smile was a stunner. I knew people would talk if I sat beside her. I liked my own company and I rarely talked to someone I didn't know. Screw the people.

"What's your name?" I asked, showing her the way to our class. She was shorter than me, a lot shorter.

"Jessica, but call me Jess." She replied with a friendly smile.

"I'm Brad."

There was an uneasy silence as we walked the halls. I stole a glance at her, she looked nervous and tense.

"You ok?" I asked and she jumped a little.

"I'm sorry. I know it sounds completely silly but…" She trailed off and I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" I edged her on.

"I'm terrified of all this. I know no one and I'm far too shy to make friends."

I laughed, how could someone as hot as her not be able to make friends? Within a few days she would have plenty.

"I'm serious." She said with a frown, looking slightly annoyed.

"Sorry" I apologised, shaking my head. I thought for a minute, a plan of action burring. "How about this? You can eat lunch with me and my mates for a few weeks until you're on your feet." I suggested, not knowing why I was offering such an insane idea.

She paused, considering the offer. "That would be great, thankyou." She said finally, sealing the deal.

I smiled, hiding a cringe. This wasn't going to end well. She was nothing like the group I hung out with. She was an outsider, she had nothing in common with us. What was I doing?

**Ok so that's the first chapter up and complete. Tear it apart. (:**

**I know it's rushed, I had a hard time concentrating.**

**-Shannon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jessicas POV.**

"Guys this is Jess." Brad announced, introducing me to a group of boys.

The boys looked at me with raised eyebrows, not saying a word. I smiled warmly, trying to look cheerful. Inside I was screaming. There were three of them, four including Brad. They looked like trouble makers, which was definitely not the type of people I wanted to be involved with.

"Jess this is Ricky, Jace and Vince."

Brad sat down and I followed his lead, taking the seat directly beside him. I knew straight away that I looked out of place. I was nothing like these people and it was clear from the looks people were shooting at us that I didn't belong. This was going to be a long lunch.

**Brads POV.**

Jess looked uncomfortable and I honestly couldn't blame her. The atmosphere around her was strained and awkward. I knew i shouldn't have suggested just a crazy Idea, clearly this wasn't going to work.

Jess leaned in towards me. "I'm just going to go to the bathroom for a bit." She whispered, her voice unsteady. I felt bad; I was the one who had suggested she sit with us. Already i could see she was regretting her decision.

"Ok" I whispered back, watching her pick up her bag and drift away.

"Why's she sitting with us? She looks preppy" Jace grumbled as soon as Jess was out of sight.

I rolled my eyes. "Well she's not, she's new and I'm just helping her out for a bit."

Vince laughed, amused. "Brad helping anyone? Stop with the jokes man."

I glared at him. "I felt bad for her, she looked like she was about to cry when I first met her."

The boys exchanged a look and I waited for one of them to explain what they were thinking.

"You like her." Ricky stated. "She's not your normal type bro. She's hot and all but definitely not like any of the chicks you've dated."

It was true. She was something entirely different and for some strange reason, I liked that.

I shrugged carelessly. "Just do me a favour and be nice to her."

If the boys continued to snob her there was no way she would hang around for long. She wouldn't be able to handle such obvious dislike. I really needed to teach her a few things, teach her how to not give a shit what everyone thinks. She desperately needed to find confidence, a lot of it.

Movement of blue caught my eye as Jess returned to her seat. She looked calmer but still lacked a happy glow. That was when my idea hit.

**VERY short chapter but I just had a huge writers block. **

**-Shannonx**


End file.
